


Welcome Back

by SAckerman



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Other, Twoshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 05:47:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12928794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAckerman/pseuds/SAckerman
Summary: Fluffy two-shot names are up to readers imagination





	Welcome Back

He was walking off the airplane, looking for a specific person, who was not present. Due to the absence of the aforementioned person, he proceeded to head home, to finish off the night with dinner, a slight study session as he would be heading back to school the next day after being away for the majority of last year's school year, and then sleep. After he finished planning out his evening, he grabbed a cab to take home.  
      When he arrived, he set his stuff in his room, and then went to the kitchen to make and eat dinner. What he didn't notice, was that the living room lights turn on, as he put his dinner in the microwave. His mother, father and twin brother all saw him by the microwave, idly leaning against the counter. Something they hadn't seen for a year.  
     "Hey," his twin said. "You're home." He suddenly noticed his whole immediate family standing in the kitchen now.  
     "I missed you guys so much," he whispered. At this point his mother was in tears, his dad was trying not to cry and his brother was repeatedly whispering "you're home, you're safe," over and over again.  
     "Welcome home you stupid beanstalk," his brother said.


End file.
